


A Moment of Tranquility

by mondobuki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Sexual, saidai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondobuki/pseuds/mondobuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 ; Sacral (alternative prompt: Tranquility)<br/>Location ; lower abdomen. Emotional ; pleasure. Color ; orange. Our connection and ability to accept others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Tranquility

You take his hand and lead him down the dimly lit hall.

Orange -- the candle flames cast dancing shadows across the walls.

The room smells of flowers and perfume. Petals pepper the floor and the bed-- _your destination_.

A nervous giggle escapes your throat and trickles into the warm air around you as you pull him closer to you.

Glancing around the room he smiles a knowing grin.

“Hiyoko,” his voice is nothing more than a whisper as he looks down at you.

The height difference is staggering. He looms above you and you must stand on your tiptoes to place a delicate kiss on the curve of his neck.

He shudders at the warmth of your breath.

Suddenly, hands cup your face and his lips are close to yours. He _knows_ what you intend.

You consume each other as if you would starve otherwise. You move as one-- g i v e and t a k e.

Lips and hands and desire. They wash over you both and before you know it you are pulling him down

                                                                                                                                                           down

                                                                                                                                                                    down.

He lingers above you, propped up on his forearms. You can feel him pressed against you. Your body shivers under the light caress of his calloused fingers. A lone digit trails from your ankle to the inside of your ivory thigh and stops. The silken fabric of your kimono is hiked high and his hands fiddle with the hem as if asking permission.

This is your first time, but it feels right. It feels comfortable and loving and safe. You _l o v e_ him.  

But you are nervous nevertheless.

He senses this--after all, he knows you more than any other-- and abruptly halts. 

"We don't have to."

His hands withdraw from the supple flesh of your thighs and place themselves on either side of your face. 

_Nidai Nekomaru is a gentleman._

_He has little tact, but he is a _kind, kind man.__

 You appreciate this, but you are fully aware of what you want. You have planned this moment down to the last detail. 

"I want this, Nekomaru." You breath into him. Your dainty hands clutch his shirt and pull it over his head. 

He nods at you and places a gentle and heartfelt kiss on your forehead.

_Complete. Content._

Your fingers find themselves entwined in your obi, but his strong hands come to your aid.

Bare.

        Brazen.

He once again lowers himself onto you. Confident but careful hands glide over you and hold you tightly-- as if you are going to disappear if not anchored. 

A warmth. Soft and smooth. 

                                           Rhythmic rocking. 

                                                                       You are lost at sea and you are drowning. 

Your thighs press around him, pulling him in deeper. 

He is gentle. 

His body is large in comparison to yours. You are small and nearly disappear into the plush sheets, but he grounds you--

                                                                                                                                                        pulls you back to reality with his _lips--_

sends you into space with his _h i p s_.

For the first time in your life you feel safe. You have no rude words to say as a protective shell. 

                                                                                                                                                     _You are v u l n e r a b l e._

He has opened you up like an egg shell and you've spilled out your insides to him. He knows you. He cherishes you. 

The ocean waves washing over you are calming. Your nails press again the flesh of his shoulders as galaxies burst into you. 

_Infinite infinities play out._

You tighten around him for a long moment. 

One final thrust and here it comes. 

Exploding starbursts paint the backs of your eyelids and a gasp parts your lips. 

                                                                                                                           His mouth crashes into yours like ocean spray on the base of a lighthouse. 

 Again and again they come to you. Planted up and down your sternum. 

Tiger lilies bloom in your chest for him. A garden full of life and adventure spills from your ribs.

_A moment of tranquility._

 

Your fingers snake through his hair and you pull him to your chest. Your arms wrap tightly around his neck and you breathe  breathe b r e a t h e.

"Hiyoko, would you believe it if I told you...

                                                                  that I am in love."

                                                                                              His lips move against your skin and you fall for him again

                                                                                                                                                                                       and again

                                                                                                                                                                                                        _and a g a i n_  .

 

 

 

 


End file.
